


Снаружи ливень

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Я не буду успокаивать твою боль,Я не буду облегчать твои страдания,Тщетно ты будешь ждать,Ты не получишь ничего.





	Снаружи ливень

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Foundation — Eyes on Fire

Снаружи ливень. Холодный, мечущийся туда-сюда, затуманивающий огни большого города. А какая ей разница? Она выбегает на улицу, не накинув даже куртки поверх вечернего платья. Оставаться в душном помещении, где проходила вечеринка, нет ни смысла, ни желания. Нет этих элементов и в потускневших её глазах.  
  
Она стоит, запрокинув голову и глядя наверх, туда, где расположено небо. Или то, что принято небом звать — ничерта не видно из-за дождя. Пространство бьёт по лицу и плечам струями воды и потоками ветра. По ногам взъерошенной девушки давно ползёт промозглая сырость. Но она не почувствует.  
  
Откуда-то со стороны тёмного автомобиля неподалёку от здания она слышит плеск шагов, и долгожданное тепло разливается в груди. Когда девушка поворачивается к приближающемуся юноше и отбрасывает туфли, которые до сих пор держала в руках, в её глазах зажигаются огоньки и черти водят хороводы. Парень лишь слегка улыбается и подходит ближе. Он в строгом костюме, но такой же вымокший и загорающийся странность радостью.  
  
Из машины слышно до сих пор невыключенное радио, по которому ведущий вдруг передаёт привет кому-то на другом краю света и включает новую композицию. Blue Foundation, кажется. Как же, чёрт возьми, она подходит, когда напротив тебя твой лучший враг, твой заклятый друг. Он не успокоит её страдания, не излечит её боль, он просто подаст ей руку и издевательски ухмыльнётся, встретив то же выражение напротив. Пальцы медленно переплетаются, и девушка делает шаг навстречу парню, чтобы ощущать партнёра всем телом.  
  
— Простынешь ведь. Надеюсь, что до смерти.  
  
— А ты с радостью споёшь эту песенку над моим прахом.  
  
Шаг, ещё шаг и ещё. Музыка почти не нужна, ведь они знают нужную песню наизусть, они предугадывают каждый такт этого ритма. Вода разлетается брызгами под их ногами, руки оплетают друг друга, и движения становятся странными для постороннего глаза, словно этот танец ритуальный. Какая разница, что вокруг? Ливень скрыл город от них, скроет и их от города.  
  
Танец заканчивается гораздо позже песни. Ему не нужны мелодии, этому танцу. А им — что-то ещё, кроме друг друга.  
  
— Так тебя довезти домой?  
  
— Уже нашёл, где меня хоронить?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Вези.


End file.
